


There is nothing to see

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Ladislav



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, автор тоже больной ублюдок, ангст, больноублюдочное все, больноублюдочные отношения, да, кругом ООС и жестокость еще
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерал Хакс упускает инициативу и теряет контроль над ситуацией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is nothing to see

— Ты больше ничего не видишь, — убедительно произнес Кайло.

 

Никакого постепенного потускнения красок не было — Хакс просто сразу перестал видеть. Он почти запаниковал — не был к этому готов, и обступившая со всех сторон чернота отчего-то заставила почувствовать себя экраном выключенного датапада. Эта ассоциация поддержала его на плаву и не дала сорваться в истерику.

 

Обычно жертвы форсъюзеров и их хитровыебанных игр разума ничего не осознавали; как правило, дар убеждения наделенных Силой сопровождался небольшой амнезией. Это и было анальгетиком: комариный укус — емкое сравнение. Но Хакс все осознавал. Кажется, так было задумано — по-другому больному ублюдку бы не было интересно. Теперь Хакс начинал подозревать, что мозг ему промыли еще до того, как он добровольно согласился снять щиты. Столь кропотливо возведенные и так давно выстраиваемые — чтобы ни один слетевший с катушек и шибко чувствительный к Силе магистр не мог повлиять на решения того, кто действительно отвечал за дееспособность армии.

 

— Ты только зрения лишился, а не языка. Ну, не сказал бы, что ты мне молчаливый не нравишься.

 

Хакс сглотнул. Глупый Рен, он же должен понимать, что мысли, постоянная систематизация и осмысление — вот он, якорь генерала. Вот почему он не мечется потерянным мотыльком, пытаясь найти свет. А он не нашел бы, Хакс знал точно. Это логично, он не был глупым мотыльком.

 

— Не-глупый-мотылек полетел на проблеск света, сгорел и ослеп. Тут теперь не свет, а только тьма. Очень символично, генерал.

 

Лишившись зрения, можно было ориентироваться на звук. Хакс стиснул зубы. Он не мог. Кайло позаботился и об этом — его голос звучал прямо под черепной коробкой. И еще каждая модуляция его голоса била прямо в мозг, оголенный и незащищенный. Это было не так чтобы больно, но неприятно — как маленькие щелчки под лобной костью. Хакс подозревал, что это на самом деле могло быть безболезненно, но Рен просто решил его помучить.

 

Раньше — всего-то месяц назад — Кайло Рен напоминал ему одну большую гигантскую помесь пантеры и забавного лопоухого щенка. Он срывался не по делу, и Хакс ворчал над очередной сметой ремонта, которую надо было просто формально одобрить. Как генерал, он мог перекинуть эту обязанность на кого-то чином ниже — например, Митаку (а тот послал бы эту хрень еще дальше) — и свести подпись документов до автоматической. Но это вошло в привычку — знать о срывах магистра Рен, ведущего себя как подросток в пубертате. Наверное, Хакса это как-то заразило, безумие просачивалось через его хваленые ментальные щиты, потому что то, что случилось дальше с ними, иначе как пубертатом не назвать.

 

Кайло зажимал его в каких-то перегородках пустых коридоров, рыча, что засбоил камеры в этом отсеке. И они расходились прежде, чем кто-то спохватывался из-за неработающей техники.

 

Кожа Хакса была бледной и холодной; у Кайло — темнее и горячее. В тесном контакте теплообмена им, наверное, положено было уравновеситься до какой-то средней температуры, но когда Рен вжимал генерала в матрас, то взвинчивал все вокруг до температуры работающего без системы охлаждения двигателя. Хаксу не нравилось, что потом приходилось переводить чистые простыни и полотенца, чтобы стереть миллиарды капель пота со своего тела, но он правда — наконец — насквозь прогревался.

 

Хаксу казалось, что он завел сторожевого щенка. Еще глупого, но уже клыкастого, опасного — рвущего глотки галактике. Лижущего ему руки.

 

После разрушения Старкиллера он вынес на себе кого-то другого — страшного и матерого. Он его не знал. Хакс упустил поводок из рук.

 

Хакс сморгнул — движение век только увлажняло слизистую. Сюда он действительно шел за каким-то проблеском — надеждой снова взять под контроль ситуацию. Думал, что Кайло что-то хотел ему показать — что словами не объяснить. Нет, Кайло не хотел ему ничего показывать. Совсем даже наоборот.

 

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Рен? — он действительно это спросил.

 

Кайло его проигнорировал. Сегодня никаких поддавков.

 

Спустя минут пять — или десять, ориентироваться было сложно — Хаксу почудилось тепло на периферии, он чувствовал его самым кончиком носа. Кажется, Кайло близко к нему — так ощущался жар его тела и…

 

— Хорошая зажигалка. Я нашел твои сигареты, кстати.

 

…и огня.

 

— Пожалуй, прикурю одну, окей?

 

— Не стесняйся, — Хакс процедил это сквозь зубы, ситуация нравилась ему все меньше.

 

— Я и для тебя это делаю, ты что-то очень хочешь чувствовать, но я тебе покажу, почему это не всегда хорошо.

 

Рецепторов коснулся запах табачного дыма.

 

— Сейчас, — продолжил Рен, — ты ничего не видишь. И свет тоже, но почувствовать можешь.

 

Дым заструился выше, к глазам, и тут же правый обожгло жаром — нет, до прижигания этот ублюдок не дошел, просто горячо. Едкий дым раздражал, и глаза заслезились. Хакс дернулся в сторону.

 

— Прекрати, Рен, ты переходишь границы.

 

— Да, не стоило курить, это ваша прерогатива, генерал, — Кайло насмешливо фыркнул, а потом дернул вверх его рукав.

 

Хакс бы вырывался, если мог — но Рен как-то блокировал его движения, оставляя только свободу для мелких трепыханий. Так он ничего не сможет добиться. Хакс замер.

 

— Что ты себе… — он резко и шумно втянул воздух. Больно.

 

Даже не столько больно, сколько неожиданно. Резко горячо и жгуче. Кайло затушил эту проклятую сигарету о хаксово запястье. Эта белая идеальная кожа теперь будет носить отметину. Хакс их не любил, и Кайло это знал.

 

Окурок упал на пол с легким звуком — Хакс услышал подстроившимся слухом. Запястье обхватили большие длинные пальцы — огромная рука Кайло. Хакс их даже любил — его руки — было в этом что-то такое…

 

— Перегнул, — виноватый, но все равно дерзкий тон. И уже не того непонятного и опасного, а прежнего взрослого подростка, знакомого Хаксу. Он выдохнул. — Только зрение пока не верну, хочу кое-что попробовать.

 

Хакс с облегчением понял, что может двигаться. Он пошевелил другой рукой, вырвал отмеченную ожогом из рук Кайло с пренебрежением. Это он ему еще припомнит.

 

— И что же ты хочешь, и почему я должен согласиться, Рен? — высокомерно фыркнул он. Уверенность возвращалась, и теперь можно было вести себя так, как он хочет.

 

— Тебе понравится, — скомканно бросил Кайло и поволок его куда-то. На койку, понял Хакс, когда приземлился, сброшенный на матрас.

 

Одежда соскользнула с тела. Кайло явно не хотел играть по правилам. Хакс хмурился, но ему не мешал. Потом он чувствовал жалящие жесткие поцелуи между плечом и шеей и горячий влажный язык под тазовой косточкой на бедре… Если Кайло сейчас возьмет у него в рот, то будет прощен.

 

И он берет, обсасывая мягко головку и подрачивая ствол. Отвлекает, щипая своими огромными руками за бедро… а Хакс позволяет себе расслабиться и отработать Кайло дурное поведение. Он только вцепляется ему в кудри особенно сильно и шипит, когда тот протискивает ему в задницу чертов огромный палец, а потом второй. И все так же сосет член, жестко сжимая пухлые губы.

 

— Да, вот так… — Хакс кончает прямо в рот Рена, находит силы приподняться, нащупывая подбородок, и ловит каплю своей спермы, заталкивая ее обратно Кайло в рот.

 

Кайло хмыкает — и в этот же момент зрение к генералу возвращается. Возможно, только с той целью, чтобы было видно это ухмыляющееся лицо где-то внизу.

 

— Хороший мальчик, — Хакс зеркалит его ухмылку и хлопает пару раз по щеке.

 

Кайло Рен очень внимательно смотрит на Хакса своими темными глазами. Сейчас они почти черные, как темнота, в которой находился Хакс этот долгий час. Кайло медленно отводит хаксову ладонь.

 

— Нет, генерал, не он. Но это его последний подарок вам.

 

Хрустнуло запястье. Наверное, с таким же звуком рвется поводок под напором обезумевшего пса.


End file.
